Automotive interiors include various features and accessories intended to improve the comfort and convenience of vehicle occupants. For example, automobiles are commonly provided with a center console located between the front seats. The center console typically includes an armrest, various storage bays and compartments, cup and coin holders, and other accessories for improving the comfort and convenience of the vehicle. The armrest of the console may be independently mounted to the console, or it may be mounted to a cover or lid of a storage compartment that is located in the top of the console. The console lid and armrest are generally moveable from a first position in which the lid covers the opening to the storage compartment and wherein the armrest is in a substantially horizontal orientation convenient for occupants to rest their arms, and a second position wherein the armrest extends angularly away from the console to permit access to the storage compartment.
Some vehicles have been equipped with an armrest and console lid that are adjustable to fixed positions intermediate the first and second positions so that occupants may position the armrest in an orientation that is to their liking. These prior adjustable armrests generally allow adjustment to only fixed, discrete positions so that precise adjustment to a particularly desired position is not possible. Moreover, operation of these prior adjustable armrests between the available positions is not smooth, but is rather rough and aesthetically unpleasing. A need therefore exists for an adjustable armrest of an automotive console that addresses these and other drawbacks of the prior art.